Another Bottle Down Part13
by LaraRadkexx
Summary: Longest chapter so Farrar, enjoy


Ben and Frank engaged in conversation for just under twenty minutes, both oblivious to Lili, still drinking her beer, not bothering to put a word in edgeways. She wanted them to become better acquainted before she dropped the bombshell. "Hey, uh, Frank...What's in the bag?" Lili spoke over the two, her mind wondering to the large, black plastic bag on the bus' floor. "Oh, shit! Totally forgot. Here." Frank got up from his seat, plucking the bag from the ground. The white letters shone as Lili read them. 'HOT TOPIC'. There could only be something good hidden inside it. As he settled the bag on her lap, Frank picked the can from between her hands, taking it from her. "Alcoholism isn't a cool thing, and I hope you know that, Lili. You don't need beer to have fun at Warped." Frank spoke seriously, looking his sister in the eyes. He had to learn that fact the hard way. He didn't want her ending up like some of the people he'd seen over the years.

Taking in her brother's warning, she watched him throw the can into the trash bag, halfway across the room. Flat beer tasted gross anyway. Remembering her original task, she looked down into her lap. The smooth plastic only excited Lili, peering inside, her hands feeling the material. Frank had been kind enough to buy her new clothes, thinking about her being gone for almost 5 days now, wearing the same things she'd run away in. Four shirts, a pair of black leggings and two pairs of jeans were more than enough to cope with. The band logos strewn across the front of the shirts made Lili question how well her brother knew her. 'Motionless in White' written across the first in bold, scraped red letters. 'All Time Low' was on the pale blue shirt in heavy, black writing; not the best choice of colour, but she could live with it. 'Jimmy Eat World' was by far her favourite, the black umbrella and yellow light logo pasted across the front of the women's fitted tee. Last but not least, a white Asking Alexandria shirt. She'd never seen one like it before. The guys faces were printed onto the front, not the logo like usual. Weird. "I was gonna buy you a Blood on the Dance floor shirt, but I decided to pick the lesser of two evils" Frank chuckled, watching his sister eye the print. "I love them. Thank you." Lili laughed, turning to Frank, embracing him again. Ben sat comfortably on the leather couch, his back pressed into it. Watching the pair, Ben smiled softly. "So, you staying with us, love?" Ben asked as they separated. Lili took a deep breath, images of her mother flashing across her mind. "Fuck."

The phone on the table vibrated and rang loudly, the shrill of her ringtone piercing her eardrums. The caller ID flashed across her phone screen violently, it was 'Mom' in curly black font. "Speak of the devil!" Ben laughed, leaning towards the coffee table, has hand making it's way to grab her phone. Frank instantly grabbed the boy's wrist, making him flinch at the grip. "You wanna answer it, Lils?" Frank shot her a look. Shaking her head, Lili's hand flew up to her mouth, covering it. Her hands started shaking against her lips, not wanting to say another word to her mother. Ben's hand wriggled free of the older man's clutch, reaching for the phone again, picking it up this time. His thumb hit the answer button faster than Frank could stop him. "Bruce residence." Ben spoke into the smartphone, anger in his voice. When he heard the female voice shouting back at him, he tapped the speakerphone button, placing the mobile on the coffee table as he took it away from his ear. "-ING GET HER HOME NOW OR MY SON WILL FIND YOU" the voice screamed.

"Mom, it's fine. She's here with me." Frank spoke calmly. The other end went silent as he recognized the speaker's voice. "Frankie? Is that you Frankie?" Their mom shivered down the speaker. "Yes, it's Frank mom. I'm here with Lili. We're both FINE." He emphasized. Lili sat with her hands still over her mouth as Ben eased his way next to her, sitting down. He draped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her into his side. Frank leaned over the coffee table, his face was scrunched in intensity. "What time are you both going to be home? We need to talk as a family.". Her mom's acidic voice rung in Lili's ears. She was like a snake, always trying to get her way. "No. I'm not coming home." Lili finally spoke out, just loud enough for the phone to pick it up. The line went silent again. "You heard her." Frank said, dominance in his voice. Ben's eyes widened as he processed the conversation. "Excuse me?!" The voice screeched. Frank flinched away from the phone, but spoke up again. "Mom, she's not coming home. Lili is staying with some friends of mine, actually. They're good guys.". Ben smiled cheekily when Frank said they were friends. "You're BOTH coming home RIGHT NOW." The woman argued. "Frank, BRING HER HOME NOW."

"Seriously woman? I've had enough of your shit." Frank shouted, phone in hand. "I've been silent for too long. WE'RE NOT COMING HOME! What don't you understand about that? Lili is fine. I'm fine. Where we are shouldn't concern you. Lili isn't a baby anymore for Christ's sake! She can do whatever she fucking wants and so can I." He screamed, anger spread across his face as he breathed heavily. "Don't expect to hear from me for a while, I'm through with your bullshit.". Frank slammed his pointer finger down on the end call button, not giving his mom enough time to say a word. Lili looked at her brother, frightened. He was never the kind of person to get angry. She knew what he'd done was for a good cause though, and for that she was grateful. Frank picked up the phone and tapped at the screen, locking it after he was finished, handing it back to his sister. Letting go of Lili, Ben stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. "Thank you, mate." He said shyly, taking a hand out of his pocket to shake with Frank's.


End file.
